


Family, Not Friends

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, RIP Laurel Lance, Stream of Consciousness, Team Arrow Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Thea and Laurel were not just teammates, heroes, or friends. They were a family.





	Family, Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomness...
> 
> Thea missing Laurel...
> 
> Random stream of consciousness from Thea's pov.

Where could she have been right now? What would she be doing? How could Laurel's life have gone differently?

  
She loved so much, and one would have to search far and wide to find someone who did not love her back.

  
She would have found someone, someone to love with all her heart. Someone to spend the rest of her life with. They would make each other the happiest people on earth.

  
Laurel would have made an amazing mother. Always so compassionate and caring.

  
I remember those many days when Laurel, Sara, and Ollie were put in charge of babysitting me. Ollie and Sara of course would go off on extravagant trips and leave me behind. The two mischievous rich kids would make all sorts of trouble, being the teens that they had been. The most irresponsible of babysitters, if you ask me. But not Laurel. Even while her sister and best friend were out having fun, Laurel would stay and make sure someone was watching me.

  
When I was struggling with my drug addiction she was there when no one else noticed anything was wrong. Even my own mother had either no idea or had completely given up. But Laurel knew what I was dealing with. She had lost her sister at the same time I lost my brother. She was an alcoholic, I was a druggie. She pulled away from the booze, and when I couldn't pull away from the drugs she did her best to keep me from doing a lot of stuff that I would have regretted.

  
Shortly after Ollie got back from the island, I had gotten into the newest drug fad. Vertigo. I got mad during one of my family's many parties, so I took a bunch of the purple and green pills and went for a ride in my new car. Too high to function, I crashed. Hospital visits, and courtroom cases, and too much press in my face.

  
Laurel had taken me under her wing and made sure I had somewhere to go, something to do.

  
At the DA's office I learned the responsibility that my mother never cared for and my brother wasn't around to teach. Laurel was more of a sibling than my own brother for a long time. Not quite a replacement for each other's lost sibling, but as close as we could come.

  
So now when I think of Laurel, and I wonder what could have been, I think of the woman who was more than just a hero. She was much more than just a hero, or a teammate, or a friend. Laurel Lance was my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, it isn't the greatest, but I was bored and couldn't come up with much else.


End file.
